


Drunken Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BIRTHDAY!!, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, No con for drawing while sleeping, Oral Sex, sin - Freeform, so short, very sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wishes he didn't have feelings for Theo and decides to drink to forget them. Theo comes to the rescue and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking and Shame

Tony was going out tonight. Hoping that some strong liquor would take his mind of his burgeoning love for Theo. He caught the Metro to a bar near his house named for Paris’s, admittedly, second favourite superhero. He opened the door and walked in, finding himself a seat near the bartender. He felt the wood grain of the bar and knocked some tequila shots back. He hoped to numb these feelings before they ruined his friendship with that extremely handsome man. Why the hell was his best friend so handsome? Why the hell was he so sweet and such a caring person? Tony fumed about how perfect his friend was. There was no sane reason why someone should be so good. No sane reason why he should use other males as models for his art. Especially nude scenes. Poor Theo having to gawk at men he barely knew. 

Several shots and two hours later Tony was fumbling for his phone and calling up his crush,  
“Theeeeo? Theeeo? You’re amaaazing,”he slurred  
“Tony! What the hell? Are you drunk? Do you need a ride home?”  
“Naaaaah, I caught the Metro and and I’m only at The Black Cat.”  
“I’m coming to get you.”  
“Only if you come drink with me,” Tony was pouting, Theo could hear it that damn tone that put butterflies in his stomach.  
“Fine, I will come drink with you,” Theo had only agreed because he knew that he’d get a blinding smile when he finally got there. The cab ride there had Theo more stressed than he’d ever been. What if something had happened to Tony? What if some strange man or woman had convinced him to leave with them. Why hadn’t he texted back? Why was his best friend out drinking for no reason? Tony almost never drank anything stronger than wine. 

Theo walked into The Black Cat. He quickly scanned the bar hoping to god that his stupid friend hadn’t passed out while he was on his way. Thankfully he spotted Tony while he appeared to be flirting very drunkenly with the, admittedly, cute bartender. A leaden fiery feeling settled in Theo’s gut. He walked over to Tony and that damn bartender.  
“THEO!! My favourrr-ite person in the whole world!!” Theo has been right, there was that smile, like liquid sunshine dissolving all the jealousy from before.  
“Tony,” Theo spoke softly his voice barely audible but to Tony it was an unbeatable melody from heaven itself, “Why did you come here? You never drink this much. Did you get fired? Are your family okay?”  
“Theeeeo, I came here because I looooove you.” Theo rolled his eyes at that response.  
“No, I came here because I love you,” Tony’s eyes had become round, his drunkenness seemed to fall off him.  
“Do you really? Do you really love me?”  
“Of course I do! I came to this bar because you asked. Hell, I’d probably do anything for you.” Tony blinked for a minute, seemingly trying to process this confession before mashing his lips against Theo’s,  
“Let’s go somewhere else,” Hearing those words and seeing Tony lick his lips was a sin. In fact everything about Tony was a sin. The way he wore his jeans on the skinny side. The way he chewed his lip when he was thinking.  
“Just let me get a bottle of wine from the bar, I can’t think about you this way sober,” Theo relented. 

After Theo had called a cab from the bar to Tony’s apartment and he had downed the whole bottle of wine. Theo found himself in straddling Tony. Velvet kisses poured from his mouth, their skin clung together in just the right way. Tony leaned up, desperately kissing him. Every denied moment of the past few months flooded into the kiss. Their tongues tangled together. Theo’s hands were in Tony’s hair, on his hips. Tony’s lips found his way to Theo’s chest, making small marks wherever they touched it. Tony decided his favourite place was Theo’s collarbone, it was delicate and whenever he kissed him there, Theo moaned a little. Theo’s hands continued to roam all over Tony’s body. He hooked his fingers under Tony’s waistband,  
“Do you want a hand there babe?” He breathed against Tony’s face.  
“Oh god yes,” Tony captured his mouth for a passionate kiss as he wiggled out of his pants. Theo quickly shucked off his own pants and then started kissing his way down his torso. Lingering for a bit longer than necessary over Tony’s hips he began kissing down even further. Pausing for a moment,  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We’re both quite drunk?”  
“Theo! Quit fretting and get going, I’ve wanted this for about two months. I was just in denial.”  
“Try not to be impatient, I’ve wanted this since I met you. You know you have quite sinful hips, I should paint them.” Theo stopped talking, much to Tony’s relief. He began to kiss up and down the length of Tony’s manhood. Tony’s heart began to race, his toes curled as Theo started licking as well. Theo slowly took the tip into his mouth and began sucking gently, smirking when Tony’s hips bucked up. His hand started to move in conjunction with his mouth, Tony didn’t have much restraint in him. It was over much earlier than he would have wished. But oh god it was worth it to see Theo licking his lips clean.  
“Come cuddle me,” Tony had gone from a temptation to adorable in the space of thirty seconds, Theo had no clue how he managed it. Once he was cuddling Tony, as the big spoon of course, Tony spoke up, “ Theo, you make me believe in god.”  
“What?” Theo was beginning to think Tony was much drunker than he had thought.  
“Well, if you’re around, a god must exist, because there’s no way evolution can account for someone as perfect as you.” Theo smiled against tony’s hair.  
“Tony, you’re smooth when you’re drunk.”  
“You’re warm when you’re drunk. How have I ever slept without you here?”  
“I have no idea, it’s your tiny bed.”

A couple of minutes later the Tony had fallen asleep. Theo gingerly left the narrow bed and walked over to his bag. Taking out the sketchbook and pencil he always carried he began drawing the sleeping contours of his love’s face. He stood there for some time drawing in every area except for the sheets pooling around Tony’s hips. He was saving them for last, savoring the time it took him to get there. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. He was finally there, those hips. The way they jutted out slightly even though the were covered. Theo stopped for a minute remembering the taste of them, the taste of Tony. He felt himself hardening as he drew, and for once Tony stopped drawing. He was not in the zone. There was no way in hell he could draw when he was so desperate for release. He moved quickly to the bathroom. His steps as silent as possible. If Tony had woken up, Theo was sure he’d be labelled a creep. But that damn man was sinful even when he was asleep. His hands moved quickly, roughly. He deserved no gentleness, no time, no care. He had preyed on Tony twice, first when he was drunk. Second when he was asleep. With his release there was only guilt, no relief.


	2. Steamy things occur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is consoled in the best way possible and there is fluff

So instead of heading back to Tony’s tiny bed he just stood in the bathroom. If this continued, he was buying Tony a new bed. Who was he kidding, if he told Tony about the drawing. If Tony found the drawing, it wouldn’t continue. Tony would be shocked, would feel used. Actually, had he left the drawing on the floor? Where was it? He walked back into the bedroom, feet barely making a sound. In Tony’s hands was the sketchbook, the one with that unforgivable drawing in it three pages in. Tony spoke without looking up,  
“Am I really this cute when I sleep? So cute in fact that you decided to draw me rather than cuddle me?” There was that pout again, “Can’t you see I’m lonely in this drawing… and actually right now. Come cuddle me.” Theo was silent confusion on his face, “You don’t want to cuddle me Theo? You just suck people off and then draw them?” Those words were like knives through his heart and prompted him to move for the first time since Tony spoke,   
“No. You know I don’t, Tony, I’ve been in love with you since we first met. I was terrified you’d hate me for drawing you while you slept. And for seducing you while you were drunk.” Tony realised Theo had been crying, his eyes were red, his nose was raw.   
“Theo? Did you even want to sleep with me tonight?” Tony’s voice cracked, “I’d hate to think I forced you into something. I was quite drunk and I probably shouldn’t drink around you. Not because you’d start something but because I would.”  
“Tony, I wanted to sleep with you. Oh god,” Theo laughed, “we’ve both been worrying the other doesn’t want this, so I am going to just ask. Tony can I sleep with you, draw you, and can I date you?”  
“Of course you can, if I can do all those same things with you!” Tony’s smile was a lighthouse through the fog of guilt that had been plaguing Theo. Which of course Theo thought deserved a kiss. Theo leaned over, placing his hands on Tony’s waist.   
“You don’t know the things you do to me Tony.” 

Tony’s eyes were wide, his lips parted, Theo tried to remember this moment so he could draw it. But now was not the time. So Theo closed the last few centimetres to Tony’s face. Their lips touched, moving against each others’ gently. There was a reverence in the way the were kissing, it was almost a religious rite. Each giving a sacrifice of their love to the other. Tony’s teeth grazed Theo’s lips, Tony broke them apart so he could start giving some attention to the artists neck. After a couple of pleasant moments Tony found a point along Theo’s jaw that drew soft moans from him.   
“I’m buying you a new bed.”   
“What?” Tony was confused and stopped kissing Theo’s neck  
“Your bed is too small, I definitely can’t cuddle you on it overnight. I bet you’re a starfisher.”Theo smirked  
“No, I’m so not, I sleep in a tiny ball.”  
“That’s not what my drawing shows,” Theo was confident he’d won the upper hand until Tony grabbed his hand  
“Stop talking, and let me ravish you.” Tony’s eyes had turned predatory, sending a thrill of arousal through Theo. Tony guided Theo to the bed. Carefully arranging the artist below him. Theo was lost in the picture of Tony above him. How the hell had he focused last night?   
“When did you put your pants back on Theo?”  
“Just before I drew you, I can’t draw nude. I get cold.”  
“Well, you won’t get cold here, so off they come.” In the majority of their friendship Theo had taken the tentative lead. Always cautious, always unsure. Maybe he should relinquish that lead more often. Tony began the way Theo had started the night before. Tony’s lips peppering kisses over His body. Little searing kisses working their way down his torso. Tony’s hands rubbing gently up and down his back. He felt a smirk against his hip, was he this cruel to Tony yesterday? Tony’s hands moved, his fingers lightly skimming Theo’s thighs.   
“I’m not too confident with my ah, skills, last night was a first in more than a few ways.” Oh god was Tony cute, so nervous, so eager to please.   
“Tony, look at me, just do whatever you feel you might like if you were in my place.”  
“Sure thing,” There was that goddamned smile, Theo thought, but if he were a drowning man this, this was his air. Tony moved his head closer to Theo’s arousal. Tony’s lips parted and he drew the tip into his mouth, his lips hot, his touches soft. He slowly pushed Theo to the edge before pulling back, to whisper,  
“I love you,” Theo’s mind swarmed, and as Tony took him back into his mouth he blurted out,  
“I love you too,” Tony smiled around Theo’s cock. He took Theo a bit further into his mouth. Theo had no more control, and he smiled as he watched Tony lift his head up.  
“Cuddles?” Theo laughed,  
“You must have had a deprived childhood, Tony, to want so many cuddles now. But I have a better idea. Let’s go have a shower,” Theo grabbed Tony’s hand and led him to the bathroom. He turned the water on, “Where are your towels?”  
“I’ll get them,” Tony kissed his back in a temporary farewell and popped out the door to the hall.

Once they were in the shower things began to get steamy again, but Theo has been struck with inspiration.   
“Be right back,” and true to his word he was right back with a pencil and his sketchbook in hand, “one second,” He wrapped a towel around his waist, “now stay like that,”  
“Theeeo,” Tony whined “Why do you need to draw my right now?”  
“Because in this light, with the water, and your cock hard, you are perfect.”


	3. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Theo's birthday and Tony has plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short because I had no idea where else to take it D:

Tony decided that today (Theo's birthday) was going to be perfect. He went behind his boyfriend’s back and rescheduled all his sessions. Carefully finding out which days were available for all the models and making sure it would still be ready for the deadline. Theo of course had no idea. He made sure the breakfast he ordered from a café was coming. He put two towels in the drier to warm them up. Set the table nicely, and woke up his sleeping prince.   
“Theo, babe, time to get up for work!”  
“Noooo, come back to bed, it's warm and you can cuddle me.” Tony had a plan for this reply.   
“But you're gonna be late! We’ll have to share the shower.”  
“Fine! I'm getting up.” Theo finally began his journey to the shower. Not noticing Tony walk off to get the towels.

‘Miraculously’ the water was already warm when Theo hopped in. Meaning he didn't know Tony had already run the tap to make mmsure it was warm. Tony walked in carefully folding the towels on top of the others.   
“Theo, make room for me,” A small smirk on Tony's face, “Happy birthday babe!” Tony kissed him gently on the cheek and then the lips obviously trying to start something.   
“You're the one who told me I'd be late. No time.”  
“I lied, just to get you out of bed in time for breakfast. I cancelled your sessions for today,” Theo's face brightened at the word breakfast.  
“Tonyyyy what is it?”   
“Not telling,” the smallest of smirks on his lips, “it's arriving in five minutes so I have to get out.” 

Theo followed a love struck look on his face. How did he get a boyfriend who was so sweet? He'd have to one up Tony on his birthday but he had no idea how. But for now he was going to enjoy his breakfast.   
“What other plans do you have for me today?”  
“Just a little picnic and a dinner date and an early night,” Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively.


End file.
